UnHell
UnHell is a place that is a land of pain, torture, and suffering where evil people wind up, It is the opposite of UnHeaven. UnHell is under control of The Devil who loves to PWN N00bs. The UnHell was supposed to the worst place ever, but then along came SPARTANS!!! They ordered The Devil to built a restaurant and later dined in it. After this, many more entertainments were made, and it is now were the evil go to enjoy themselves, and the worst place ever became New York. Hell is also the place where Evil Teletubby Land was rumoured to have been built and founded. It is also the darkest, creepiest, and most twisted place ever. Circles of UnHell Instead of states, UnHell is divided into 9 circles, for diffrent sins. The circles are as follows: Limbo, Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Anger, Heresy, Violence, Fraud, and Treachery. Circle 1 - Limbo Limbo is the first circle of UnHell. There is nobothing deadly here, just emos, filled with sorrow from separation from God. It is almost completely silent, except for the crying of babies. There is a tower located there, which leads to the River Acheron, which leads into the second circle of hell. This is where N00bs go when they get pwned. Famous people who visited here were Nostradamus, Monkey D. Luffy, and Samuel Westing. Circle 1.5 - 2nd Dimension (Phineas and Ferb) Unfortunately, this is a portal that leads to the 2nd Dimension that is based on the Phineas and Ferb movie Circle 2 - Lust This circle is for people who like to do naughty things. It is one of the darkest circles of UnHell, but also the smallest, and has a giant windstorm, which the devil uses to pwn N00bs sometimes. Famous people who visited here are Hajime Kunihiro, Edward Cullen, and Katz. Circle 3 - Gluttony This circle is for people who love to eat. It is really muddy and swampy, and has a goverment of fat guys and a giant dog named Cerberus. Famous people to visit here are Bowser, Homer Simpson, Snorlax, and Sailor Moon. One Bulborb was sent there for eating at Burger King, but Ronald McDonald killed him. Circle 4 - Greed The fourth circle of UnHell, for people who like money. The people here get to slam into each other with giant boulders, and bathe in a pool of gold. Plutus holds the key to the next circle of hell. Famous people to visit here are Rip Torn, Stingy, Mr. Krabs, 2nd Dimension Candace, and Ron. Circle 5 - Anger This circle is for people who are angry and lazy. Lazy people bathe can in the River Styx, and angry people get to fight here. Teletubby Land is said to have been created here. Famous people to visit here are Robbie Rotten, Alec Baldwin, Ren Hoek, Roronoa Zoro, and Jun Inoue. Circle 6 - Heresy The largest circle of UnHell, it is also the hottest, at a minimum temperature of 155 degrees. It is the circle which houses the City of Dis, a city filled with burning coffins. Koromo Ryuumonbuchi was born here. Famous people to visit here are John Petrucci, Ronald McDonald, and Invader Zim. Circle 6.5 - Evil Education City This is a evil copy of the old generation of Education City Circle 7 - Violence The 7th circle of UnHell, it is divided into 3 sections - violence towards others, violence towards oneself, and violence towards God. The first division has the river Phlegethon, a river of blood with a Centaur. The second division is where people can turn into trees and has Harpies. The third division has a desert. Famous people to visit here are Toka Ryuumonbuchi, Adolf Hitler, George W. Bush, Osama Bin Laden, Vendetta Williams, Attila The Hun, and MANY frontmans of various black metal bands, including Varg Vikernes and Attila Csihar. Gezol lives here, in a house deep within the suicide woods. Circle 8 - Fraud This circle is for people who like to do fraudulent things. It is one huge spiral spiraling downwards, and is divided into 10 sections. Famous people to visit here are Squidward Tentacles, Spongebob Squarepants, Creed, Tomoki Sawamura, Hisa Takei, and Jack Thompson. Circle 9 - Treachery This is the ninth and most evil circle of UnHell. It is covered in snow and fire at the same time, and people get to throw each other into the flaming ice-water. Almost everybody who visits this place is pure evil. This is also where people go when they defy Chuck Norris, as would have to be either fearless or stupid, or maybe both. Famous people to visit here are Peter Griffin, Stu Pickles, Tommy Pickles, Crocodile, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, and Patrick Star. Circle 9.5 - Evil Teletubby Land An evil copy of the Teletubby Land is rumored to exist between the 9th and 10th circles of UnHell. Circle 10 - Evil Equestria A evil copy of Equestria exists as the 10th circle of UnHell Circle 11 - UnHeaven UnHeaven is the last circle of UnHell. It is somehow also above UnHell. Also, (wait for it) it is its own dimension. End of discussion Category:Hell Category:Satan Category:Evil Category:Places